Creepypasta Wiki:Requests For Rollback/Derpyspaghetti (2)
Hello. It's me again The man, the myth, the legend, Derpyspaghetti. So. I'm applying for rollbacker again. Yep. It may not have been the longest wait, but I feel I'm ready to make the step up. I'm going to go through the criteria first. Must have been active on the wiki for two months: Not counting the day I couldn't edit over christmas, I have seventy days of consecutive activity. Must have 450 edits: Again, still light on this front: I have 165 not counting my badges, an improvement of eighty edits, and counting what my badges say, around 250, an improvement of over 100 edits (By the time this goes down, I almost certainly will have gotten the 250 edit badge I actually have the badge for 250 article edits now). Must have 25 cases of undone vandalism: This time I have Eight or Nine, I forget exactly how many. Again, light, though a large improvement over last time I applied. Must know the wiki naming conventions: It's easy. Words like 'the', 'and', and 'a' are left uncapitalised unless they are the first word in the title, and other words are capitalised. Okay, now. I believe that I should be a rollbacker for a few reasons. First off, I could make things run much more efficiently. While I may not be the most active editor this wiki currently has (that would probably be squidmanescape), I am often just passively reloading this wiki while I do other things. Due to this I often find new stories that need editing, deleting or title changing (such as By Route Obscure and Lonely), and must mark them for review and wait for an admin to come and make the change. With rollbacker rights, I could make the change myself and save everyone time. Not only this, but given these rights I would keep editing like I have, and perhaps even more. I would take the opportunity to become an exemplary user, and make sure to help the wiki even more than I can now. I hope you guys believe I can handle the position as much as I do. ''If a house is made out of a potato, Is it a potato, or is it a house? '' 04:33, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Deadline: January 31st I think you'll do fine. Just be careful with the rollback button if you get it. If a user makes two edits in a row and you click rollback, it wipes out both edits (or any number of edits that were made consecutively by that user). If the first edit was ok but the second wasn't, then you should only undo the last one. I hope that makes sense. Also, I noticed you mentioned reloading the wiki and was curious if you knew to go to recent changes because it auto-refreshes now. Good luck. Jay Ten (talk) 22:05, January 24, 2017 (UTC) I'm going to be honest, this is a lukewarm support. You have not edited enough, even though recently you started picking up. All in all, I'm close to going neutral, but I believe you will do fine with the rights so I will support this. Good luck with this. MrDupin (talk) 14:50, January 26, 2017 (UTC) I pretty much share Dupin's position on this. Lukewarm, almost neutral, motivated mainly by the fact that you lack the edit count and sometimes your edits aren't great. You have a fixation on fixing run-on sentences and incorrect comma usage. These edits aren't necessarily incorrect but when compared to the onslaught of new stories and blatant spelling errors found in most stories it seems like an odd thing to fill your edit count with. Edits like this and this don't actually help that much. The story wasn't unreadable and while you are technically correct you haven't resolved a critical error. Edits like these are much better, and the errors were present in a story submitted very recently so it's not exactly like you need to go digging to find stories with critical mistakes. You should prioritise mistakes like homonym substitutions, spelling errors, duplicated words, missing words, incorrect formatting (a huge problem with new stories), and broken wording. Run-on sentences and other stylistic choices, while poor form, don't render the story fundamentally broken or incomprehensible. Nonetheless, you're a good user and a great presence in the community, but please try to show more patience when it comes to any future applications you might have in mind ChristianWallis (talk) 15:10, January 26, 2017 (UTC) I'm somewhat hesitant as I partially think it might be too early for you and foresee a few improper edits (you are a bit impatient and therefore might act a bit too quickly, but it strikes me as of being an enthusiastic type of impatience). However, I think your heart is in the right place and that you will catch on about what you don't know fairly quick. I always see you chatting with people in a supportive way and trying to help out by editing things, you come off as approachable. That feeling of approachability and the good intentions you have will serve you well as a rollback (and this Wiki). Touching back on your enthusiasm: if you're unsure of something, then just ask one of the others. I apologize if I come off as rude, I just want you to know some things that you can improve on. Good luck and good modding :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:41, January 27, 2017 (UTC) I think I may be a little late to this party, since the voting technically ended in my timezone already. But I'll still shed some light and my support. I agree that you are new to the site, at least in the sense of getting rights. There was a time around here that it actually took quite a while to even become a rollback. However, times change, as do points of view. While you are still somewhat new, I don't think that detracts from your dedication to the community or your ability to do great things with the rollback title. It's a good stepping stone for future rights. I personally loved my rollback time on here. So, best of luck to you, go forth and do amazing stuff, and remember, should you have any questions as you climb the ladder here, please know you can always reach out. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 07:58, February 1, 2017 (UTC)